starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Probius
Gender and image For gender, since officially they used the male pronoum, is not better write "N/A (Male personality" like Zergs? Since for be a male techinically you need a penis, and I doubt he have one. For the image, since is confirmed he is the same Probe of the intro of LotV, we don't must add the image of SC2 instead of HotS?--PRISON KEEPER (talk) 16:23, March 4, 2017 (UTC) :We should use a StarCraft image, but if you read the official Battle.net page, Probius is referred to as male. I doubt an alien robot follows human sexuality rules anyway. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 17:45, March 4, 2017 (UTC) ::Yhea, but Dehaka, Abathur ecc... too, and in the wiki their gender is stated N/A (Male personality), so I don't understand why Probius not--PRISON KEEPER (talk) 18:10, March 4, 2017 (UTC) :::That sounds about right. I'll put in the change. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 18:22, March 4, 2017 (UTC) ::::I've altered the bio section a bit - his bio is a reference to the LotV intro, no doubt, but I don't know if he can definitively be said to be the same. And if he is the same, that does raise a whole issue as to how we'd treat it - are we actually going to play it straight that the probe in the intro cinematic always wanted to prove himself and all that? ::::That said, if we do treat it as writ that this is Probius, then there should only be one bio section, and use the ambigcanon tempalte as well.--Hawki (talk) 22:38, March 4, 2017 (UTC) :::::I don't understand the problem about this... I mean, they confirmed that Probe is called Probius and is the same of Heroes, so... I don't see reason to don't use this information--PRISON KEEPER (talk) 09:36, March 5, 2017 (UTC) ::::::We always take Heroes bios not substantiated by SC with a grain of salt, and SC wins out in contradictions. In this case the existence of Probius leads to a few contradictions: ::::::1. We haven't seen anything to suggest probes posses anything beyond a semi-autonomous AI that can function when given basic tasks and left alone ("mine minerals," "lay down pylon," etc.) The way Probius is described, with emotions and dreams, contradicts that. ::::::2. Probius being fully self-aware with emotions and dreams contradicts the fear the protoss had of sentient AI in the Purifiers. Rohana accused Artanis of heresy when she heard they were building sentient AI on Glacius, and the general reaction was an immense fear of another Purifier Rebellion from all characters. If their most basic AI can do processes as complex as dreams and emotions, why were Purifiers such a big deal then? Also, with that great of fear of sentient AI why would they make one of their most basic, menial and lightly defended robots have them, then force them to do slave-like tasks like mining? Heck even the basic Purifier sentinels were supposed to have a very very basic AI that didn't possess advanced processing, and their entire race is a jumble of AI constructs. ::::::So at this point all we can say without getting into contradictions is that there was a probe during the first wave of the Aiur invasion who laid down the pylon and according to HotS his name was Probius and he's a character in their game. Subsourian (talk) 11:43, March 5, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Understand... so maybe the best thing to do is at least wait the spotlight (since Blizzard explain the lore about the hero, so with Spotlight we can learn more about Probius)--PRISON KEEPER (talk) 12:05, March 5, 2017 (UTC) :::::::Well... now we know why Probius have that personalities...--PRISON KEEPER (talk) 20:10, March 6, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, too much right alignment. So, yeah, among the personality thing, the spotlight did more or less confirm that Probius is the probe in the cinematic, so far as I'm concerned, we can incorporate data/images from it into the article.--Hawki (talk) 21:30, March 6, 2017 (UTC) Purifier Probius So Probius appears as a Purifier but it is in a very easter egg fashion. To date since Purifiers are separate personalities from their hosts we've given each their own article. However, this one's kind of obscure and people will probably just see the Probius page instead of hunting for a seperate Purifier one. Should we split the articles as we did with the other Purifiers? Our only other basis is Warbringer, which was still only based off of the old reaver's AI (we may need to come back to that too given the in-game description). But Probius doesn't have any text blurb like the other Purifiers to give some context. So should we just leave it as an easter egg in this article or give the Purifier one its own? --Subsourian (talk) 20:48, May 3, 2017 (UTC) :For both Probius and Warbringer, I'm inclined to say keep the pages together. On the one hand, they aren't really characters in their own right, they're machines, and explicitly in the case of Warbringer they are Purifiers based on older machines. If they built a new Carrier in the SC2 fashion and called it the Gantrithor rebuilt, we'd probably have one article saying "the Gantrithor was rebuilt by the Daelaam" rather than having a separate page for the two ships. :And on the other hand, as they aren't actual living beings, it's more likely they copied the AI patterns of what was already an AI. It's not like Taldarin the Protoss who was copied to make Taldarin the Purifier. It's the same program as the original just in a new shell. DrakeyC (talk) 23:04, May 3, 2017 (UTC) ::I too agree to make only one page for Probius--PRISON KEEPER (talk) 23:40, May 3, 2017 (UTC) :::I agree that we should keep Probius as one page, but for different reasons. Stuff like Warbringer is divided into two pages because the more authorative claim (bar the stream) is that the Purifier AI is a copy of the original. That, I think, is authorative enough to make it a separate article. It also makes categorization easier. However, the Probius probe seems to be more an easter egg, so I'd be iffy about creating an entire article based on that.--Hawki (talk) 10:21, May 4, 2017 (UTC)